Hanako Yagami
, |english voice=Claudia Lenz |japanese voice=Michiko Neya |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=June 5 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=136 |age-part2=140 |height-part1=152 cm |height-part2=154 cm |weight-part1=49 |weight-part2=52 |rank-part1=Head Ninja |rank-part2=Kage |classification=S-Rank, Kage, Sensor Type |occupations=Philosopher, Secretary of Sargon, |nature type=Wood Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release, |unique traits=Communicates with Nature, Passively absorbs Natural Energy and Chakra, Unnatural Longevity, Produces the Sakura Tree for her Wood Release |ninja registration=IBF346 |academy age=8 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=The Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Konohagakure, Kumogakure |teams=Sargon |clan=Yagami |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} ---- 3Jai_tNNq0g ~Theme of Hanako ---- also known as the the current kage for the Isle of the Blooming Flowers and the Secretary of Sargon. As the woman who clutches the highest political in the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako's influence and reputation of influencing nature has reached to the far edges of the shinobi world. She is an immensely authoritative kunoichi whose skill in Wood Release with a variant of manipulating nature itself and communicating with the flow of natural life made her a valuable asset to the ranks of Sargon. She has spent the majority of her life understanding the interpretation's behind the earth’s flora and animal life in which it has led her on a philosophical voyage that still endures to this day. For those who exist outside of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako feels as if they lost their way and she wishes to dissolve the barrier between nature and civilization. Born as the heir to the spiritual Yagami clan, Hanako is a kunoichi that the world is blessed to have and that one-day humankind will be able to experience that magical enlightened state to be at one with the foundation of life. The Yagami clan has been resident's in the Isle of the Blooming Flowers for over twelve centuries. As one of the founding families in the otherworldly isle, the Yagami were/are what we would consider as sovereigns. To some they were a complete paradox and to the rest of the world, they were considered spiritualists or sages whose beginning predates the arrival of the malevolent Rabbit Goddess. Their paranormal charisma and ability to communicate with nature boosted the Yagami clan's reputation around the world however, their wish was to stay within isle and to instruct those who eventually made their way from the mainland in their mysterious art. This was not the only ability the Yagami clan possessed. The Yagami clan possesses an impeccable form of longevity and lifeforce that allows them to survive injuries that most would deem impossible and living through generations. Throughout the centuries, the Yagami clan would remain a dominant force in esotericism and mysticism. It was at this time where when Hanako was born and it was a day that will always be remembered in the Yagami clan. An aura of serenity and felicity filled the air when the Goddess of the Four Seasons made her arrival into the world. It was customary in the Yagami clan to do an advanced form of divination upon the child foretelling their future. The soothsayer that discussed the with the elders of Hanako’s future gave them a premonition of a woman’s whose mere presence could tame wild creatures and pacify those who had malice in their hearts. A woman whom could take the weight of the world on her shoulder’s and would still be able to protect the will of Gaia. It was on this day that newly born Yagami was named the Goddess of the Four Seasons. From a young age, she was fluent in the aspect of understanding the force of nature and empathy with world’s flow. Once she reached the age of seven, the prodigious Yagami first premonition came into light and it was from this moment that she realized she was nature’s physical embodiment. As the years would go own, Hanako would become to be known as the due to her spiritual mastery of Wood Release and the manipulation every form of plant life imaginable. This was also due to the fact that her wood release techniques take on the appearance of the sakura tree in harmony with is pink petals that seem to fall like snow whenever Hanako deems it so. Those who witnessed her might called it a blissful experience and that her techniques though fatal were extremely euphoric. During her journey across the shinobi world, Hanako would develop a fondness for puppets. In the shinobi world, puppetry is a very ancient art form that predates ninjutsu. A puppet must always be more than his or her live counterpart—simpler, sadder, more wicked, more supple ...an essence and an emphasis. Puppets, universally appealing, poke fun, chase one another in hilarious synchrony, argue with authority and communicate clearly with and without words. They confront human fears and conflicts, improvise, problem solve and move audiences to new worlds. Puppets accomplish feats no humans dare try; soaring through the air, swimming the ocean, metamorphosing before our eyes. They seem to listen to one another, feel emotion and even think. With Hanako's passion for puppetry, she would eventually create a specialized collection crafted from her own unique variation of Wood Release. These sakura enhanced puppets garnered her accolades from their amazing performances across the land. It was then when a student of Monzaemon Chikamatsu (近松モンザエモン, Chikamatsu Monzaemon) name her the due to her unique grace of puppetry. Whether in battle or for performances, Hanako's puppets are a true sight to behold for those who share the delight of theatrical performances. At the experienced age of 140, Hanako is well ventured in each facet of her abilities as she possesses over a century’s worth of combat experience and political proficiency. As the world’s longest raining kage, Hanako’s determination for change has led her to become the most thought-provoking kunoichi the shinobi world has ever seen. While leading the population of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako has seen the great shinobi wars and the tremendous number of casualties as the result of the bloodshed. Even though her mysterious island was not involved in any of the wars, she still holds remorse for those that died under false pretenses and even the survivors of the war whom were left psychologically disfigured. Hard times were made for heroes. In the face of oppression, it’s natural to want a savior – an intermediary to carry our hopes and dreams of overturning the current system of violence. Appearance Preternatural, Breathtaking, Whimsical As a legendary haiku would state... Just as with the cherry blossom or sakura(桜) tree itself, Hanako's beauty is truly a sigh to behold. From the far flung reaches of the Isle of the Blooming Flowers, Hanako's appearance has astounded the world for over a century and even today, it still captivates her audience. Colors have deep subliminal meanings that affect our thinking and rationalization process, so it makes since that Hanako would choose the color of empathy and sensitivity. The color that she has bonded with is the very color of her own sakura petals as it represents compassion. When one thinks of red, you would immediately think of anger. It’s a hot color that evokes a powerful emotion of passion, lust, sex, energy, blood and war. Therefore to offset this, Hanako's entire wardrobe is adorned with hues of pink an purple. Pink is intuitive and insightful, showing tenderness and kindness with its empathy and sensitivity. For Hanako, pink is a sign of hope. It is a positive color inspiring warm and comforting feelings, a sense that everything will be okay. This also dazzle's her audience during her puppetry performances. Not only does the color pink suit her mind state, it also accentuates her facial features. Hanako has a soft oval face that is sometimes partially covered by her raven locks. Her silky hair which has the fragrance of orange zest lands just below her collar bone. Just by visualizing the way the sun reflects off of her hair easily signifies a woman whom take well good care of her hair. Within her hair is a violet and gold butterfly ornament that secures excess length and it also serves as a poison barb in the lower section of the butterfly in various scenarios. Her oval shaped eyes are blessed with a unique hue combined of both violet and purple. This color relates to the imagination and spirituality. It stimulates the imagination and inspires high ideals. It is an introspective color, allowing us to get in touch with our deeper thoughts. In a sense, her eyes represent the future, the imagination and dreams, while spiritually calming the emotions. They inspire and enhance psychic ability and spiritual enlightenment, while, at the same time, keeping us grounded. Even her eyelashes are covered in a violet mascara. Hanako has what we would call the “ideal nose”. It stems down from her brow in a symmetrical fashion. This particularly show in her silhouettes. Her lips are somewhat small in her opinion while other’s may say that they are perfect as is. They constantly show a slight smirk that is reminiscent of her own mother. Her normal attire changes periodically while journeying or while performing. It ranges from a standard flowered kimono often donned with a thin ceramic chest plate or to a kimono and gown that offer’s more leg room just in case if she gets in an altercation. Her battle kimono is superbly trimmed with violet dyed faux feathers which match the outline of her armor. Both the kimono and robe are outfitted with her favorite sakura petals which are overlaid on a plum velvet fabric. From here, she is often seen wearing a reddish-purple beaded necklace that has more purposes than just a cosmetic sense but that’s for another section. While performing, Hanako’s attire is much more fitting in from a puppeteer’s perspective. It is very causal as she tries to reduce as much attention coming to her and attempts to shift it towards her puppet’s. She even adorns her puppets in the same outfit to keep the semblance of compassion. While at home, she wears a white kimono coupled with a robe with silver lining with combinations of the lotus and that of the cherry blossom scattered throughout. Her footwear consists of various geta during her theatrical performances and during combat situations, she prefers to wear flat bottomed shoes with ridges for traction. HanakoYagami 2.jpg HanakoYagami 3.jpg HanakoYagami 4.jpg HanakoYagami 5.png Personality Background Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:SahaTo